Talk:Coastal Trees
lovely page, i just don't think the logo fits here sorry Jon THE DUDE Johnson 04:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : why? Marcus Villanova WLP 17:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't know, a band with a logo, i think it be more fun, if you take the letters and do something fun with it Jon THE DUDE Johnson 17:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: You don't know a band with a logo? Okay that's wrong and there is like 4456 that have a logo! But think Beatles logo? I'll try with the letters! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, and if you give me the link from where you have the first logo, i may try to make it a bit more sharper, is that okay? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 20:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::IDK where I found it somewhere on Google images... i'll try to make a Costal Trees Logo! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay! Make the best for it! Do you have Photoshop? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 20:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Inkscape is better for that task. And Inkscape is free downloadable. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I do have Inkscape and it is good Pierlot McCrooke 08:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know inkscape, but photoshop is just a little better i guess, and that's also free downloadable :p Jon THE DUDE Johnson 09:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Photoshop can handle more complex tasks than Inkscape (or any of the other freeware programs for that matter). If you simply want to add some text or alter a plain color I guess you could as well use Inkscape, but if you want endless possibilities... 14:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you didnt have tried inkscape Pierlot McCrooke 11:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I have tried both. Inkscape is indeed a very fine program to make, well, vector images of course. For this kind of images, that is. Photoshop can be used for all kind of things, I guess. Anyway, it's a personal preference we're talking about 11:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::You can use it for logo's. Pierlot McCrooke 11:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Humm i'll download Inkscape to see if it's good or not. Then it'll be settled ! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::OMG INKSCAPE SUCKS SO HARD!!! But i'll try it some more to see if it gets better! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Face it: Photoshop is the better one. A company used the money of lots of investors to make it as such. Inkscape and other freeware programs are fine, but way more limited in their use. 07:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Inkscape isnt limited in its use. It is a great program amde without interference by big corporations (AND it is open source). It is very suprisingly for a communist that you support big corporations in amking their prorams. Those compnies are capitalist Pierlot McCrooke 07:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You can even donate to inkscape Pierlot McCrooke 07:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I never said I supported the company, I used a 100% free torrent. I want capitalist-quality products for communist prices. Inkscape is great but you can't make this out of this with Inkscape. 07:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That is because Inkscape is not a photo editing program. Pierlot McCrooke 07:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Exactly my point: Inkscape is superb for vector images, but Photoshop can handle virtually any image format with splendid results. Even I still suck with the program, the real artists can do real magic with it. I never claimed you can't make good logo's with Inkscape it is just you can do better when you absolutely master Photoshop. 07:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I deleted Inkscape from my computer! I'll never use it again! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::You must look to download photoshop for free Jon THE DUDE Johnson 19:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe... next weeekend. Marcus Villanova WLP 21:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Label Velvet Records offers you a fantastic opportunity! Would this band like to be signed on the great Lovian jazz label? Grtz, 09:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yes! I already put it in the history, so it's offical! Marcus Villanova WLP 18:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC)